


Saccharine Petals

by LP1



Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Forced Prostitution, Friendship/Love, Getting to Know Each Other, M/M, Minor Violence, Night Terrors, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Time Period? Not completely sure but definitely set in the past lol, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Prostitute!Mark, Protectiveness, Solider!Jaebeom, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-04 18:26:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14599047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LP1/pseuds/LP1
Summary: Mark is a courtesan in a popular bathhouse called Blossom and Jaebum is an elite soldier with a fair amount of baggage. The two quickly take a liking to each other.(Mark, 17/ Jaebeom, 24. Please check the tags before reading.)





	1. prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, just want to let you know this first chapter/prologue is written a bit differently than how the rest of the story will be. I just wanted to set the scene a bit and give the boys some background (as well as try out a different type of writing, so please don't let it throw you off).
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Jaebeom gets married when he's twenty two.    
  
  
  
It isn't the happiest day of his life if he's being completely honest, but it makes his family happy, and it makes everyone around him happy, so he supposes that it's all for the best.   
  
  
  
His parents thought it best for him to marry one of the neighbor girls, he's known her for as long as he can remember but she's so unremarkable he can't fathom her name. She may be bland but her family is rich beyond belief and his isn't, so again, it's all perfect.   
  
  
  
The Im's are respected and known to be kind, but that's all they truly have, with Jaebeom being the only child.   
  
  
  
He thinks this union is the least he can do for his mother and father, something so they don't have to farm day in and out, scraping together money to pay for rice and meats.   
  
  
  
The ceremony is small and quiet, but his bride is beaming so he at least tries to fake some happiness for her.   
  
  
  
It all happens in a blur and they go back to the small cottage her parents set aside for them and they try for kids.   
  
  
  
Of course their families want them to have children, as many as they can, as quick as they can.   
  
  
  
But as months pass, and no signs of pregnancy arise, both their families worry.   
  
  
  
At first everyone thinks it's his lovely bride but soon gazes and rumours fly Jaebeom's way.   
  
  
  
Perhaps he's incapable of having children. It's highly rare but completely possible.   
  
  
  
They send for a learned doctor from China and after they're both prodded and tested for weeks, the doctor had determined that Jaebeom is, in fact, the issue.   
  
  
  
He can't have kids.   
  
  
  
Not capable of producing an heir for their families.   
  
  
  
  
Things only spiral downward from there.     
  
  
  
  
He can't give his wife or her family the things they so desperately needed so the only option they have is to break any bonds they had to him and anyone related to him.   
  
  
  
In the moment he's disgusted and angry, didn't their agreements mean anything? Were his and his wife's vows a complete sham?   
  
  
  
They all leave as fast as they came, not caring that they left not only him, but his mother and father in the dust, taking the fancy jewelry, clothing and even the small dowry they were given.   
  
  
  
He laughs bitterly to himself as he realizes he's more upset about that then losing his bride.   
  
  
  
News spreads quickly in their small village and everyone knows that Jaebeom isn't a worthy man.   
  
  
  
Their words don't bother him much, but he sees the disappointed look in his father's eyes, the embarrassment his mother gets when people walk by their home and whisper.    
  
  
  
He feels completely worthless.   
  
  
  
Things only get worse when word spreads that his former wife has conceived a child from a rich man from out of town.   
  
  
  
His father isn't able to handle the embarrassment of an inferior son and seemingly suffers a heart attack, or at least that's what the doctor tells them, although with kinder words.   
  
  
  
He and Jaebeom were never the picture of a happy father and son but having to put his father in the ground, it breaks him.   
  
  
  
It completely destroys his mother.   
  
  
  
She sobs violently as Jaebeom places flowers and seeds over the fresh dirt where they've laid his dad to rest just outside the garden. He hopes the flowers will bloom over the spot and perhaps give his mother a reason to smile again.   
  
  
  
But it never happens.   
  
  
  
She passes soon thereafter. A broken heart, he had heard while in town for more flower seed, so common and so tragic.   
  
  
  
His days are blurry and long when he alone has to put his mother in the ground, next to his father.   
  
  
  
No matter what he tries, flowers cease to bloom in the garden.   
  
  
  
To help matters, all their crops dry up and die, seeing no reason to grow now that the people that have planted them are gone.   
  
  
  
Jaebeom sees no reason to live.   
  
  
  
He becomes dirty and ruthless, a mean mockery of an animal. A ferocious animal.   
  
  
  
No one in town bothers with him, treating him like the rest of the stray dogs in town.   
  
  
  
The Im’s are gone now, thanks to him.   
  
  
  
The small yet respected family practically disappearing overnight in the eyes of their little village.   
  
  
  
He takes to drinking to easing the pain, becoming the town drunk.   
  
  
  
He steals and fights and one day he manages to run into the wrong group of men. Or perhaps the right group.   
  
  
  
They spit at him walking into the local bar and in a drunken haze, Jaebeom tosses the bottle at one of them, knocking him out completely.   
  
  
  
Jaebeom almost chokes laughing as they run over to attack him, but he does his best to take them down, one, two, three.   
  
  
  
They fall like bricks and Jaebeom feels lighter having taken out his anger on these idiots.   
  
  
  
He goes in to take down the last man who had been standing to the side and finds his world spinning upside down, feeling a sharp pain in his head before blacking out.   
  
  
  
When he wakes up, it's in a place he's never seen before, surrounded by some of the same men he fought.   
  
  
  
His head is pounding and he feels like death warmed over, but as they spoke to him, Jaebeom wondered if it was all meant to happen.   
  
  
  
They say he would be fit to join the army. He's strong and agile, young and seemingly without another path to follow.   
  
  
  
They're not wrong.   
  
  
  
He thinks about his parents, momentarily, a pain he thought he had long forgotten surging through him, constricting his airway.   
  
  
  
What would they think of him now? A foolish, stupid drunk. They'd be as embarrassed now as they were then, when he couldn't even manage to strengthen their family line, couldn't help them form a legacy.   
  
  
  
He's a fool. Worthless. He feels sick.     
  
  
  
He vomits on the floor, quickly spiting and wiping his mouth, looking the man who knocked him out straight in the eyes.   
  
  
  
It doesn't take him but a moment to agree, as long as he can still take to drinking occasionally.   
  
  
  
The man, who he assumes is in charge, looks him over, his hair grey and eyes steely.   
  
  
  
He smirks, agreeing with a nod before speaking five words jaebum will never forget.    
  
  
  
“You'll be a great soldier.”   
  
  
  
Jaebeom is twenty four when he begins his journey to becoming one of the greatest war generals in Korea.   
  
  
  
  
It's far from easy and he teeters on the verge of breaking completely multiples times, both physically and mentally, but he always thinks of his parents then. He thinks of what he would have given them and thinks about becoming a son they'd be proud of and he always pushes through.   
  
  
  
He earns the respect and the fear of every man, woman, and child he comes to meet and he wishes so desperately that his parents could see him now. He hopes they're watching from wherever they are, he truly does.   
  
  
  
They're the only thing Jaebeom thinks about during his first months of training and fighting, wondering what life has to offer once you're gone from this earth, he wonders if heaven is real.   
  
  
  
And sometimes, when it's late at night and the stars are at their brightest, he wonders if any of the flowers in their garden ever managed to bloom.   
  
  
  
                                     ↹↹↹   
  
  
  
Mark is seventeen when the inn owner officially deems him old enough to service their guests.   
  
  
  
Mark shakes as the scary, older man who brought him for the night slips his hands under his robe and his first instinct is to push him away, to run and hide.   
  
  
  
So he does.   
  
  
  
He regrets it the next day, of course.   
  
  
  
He's beaten and denied food for two days, although Jinyoung still sneaks him rice.   
  
  
  
He's scolded for acting so childishly.   
  
  
  
Their bathhouse is renowned all over for its beautiful, willing workers and its luxurious spa rooms and baths, so for Mark to jeopardize that is unacceptable.   
  
  
  
He's told this is the only warning he'll ever get and Mark believes it.   
  
  
  
So the next week, when his time is brought again, Mark endures the touches and the pain, because he has no other option.   
  
  
  
This place is his home and he has to pay back all the kindness that was given to him, all the workers are reminded of this almost weekly.   
  
  
  
He wondered here after his fourteenth year, when he was too old to stay at the orphanage. He always heard how wonderful this spa was from some of the caregivers, so he had to see for himself.   
  
  
  
It didn't take long for him to find, the large building standing out almost awkwardly against the rest of the city's dullness. It's absolutely huge, painted a lovely shade of pink so similar to cherry blossoms, there are steaming tubs expanding off to the sides of the estate, flowers everywhere and sitting areas everywhere, he hasn't even seen the inside but he now knows where this place is so talked about.   
  
  
  
There are people milling about looking relaxed and happy.   
  
  
  
Mark wants to be in their shoes.   
  
  
  
It's like something right out of a fairytale and Mark finds himself moving in closer as if in a trance. The smell of food has him almost walking in the doors, his stomach growling fiercely when suddenly someone grabs him. They introduce themselves as a worker of the inn and they all him beautiful, saying this would be the perfect place for him to work.   
  
  
  
He didn't know what the work was of course, he was so naive, but immediately accepted, grateful to the young lady escorting him inside.   
  
  
  
Mark was so grateful, so glad that he wouldn't have to become homeless, one of the many kids who end up sleeping under bridges for warmth.   
  
  
  
Things weren't terrible but he quickly realized things on the inside weren't as glamorous as all the rumors he heard growing up.     
  
  
  
It wasn't fun having watching his fellow companions have to please all the customers of the bathhouse but all he could do was turn his eyes when it happened. It was a place for them all to eat and sleep and many people didn't have, right? To be ungrateful was ridiculous.   
  
  
  
So Mark endured, cleaning and cooking until now, in his seventeenth year when his old tasks were handed off onto one of the younger newcomers.   
  
  
  
Mark is snapped back into his horrid reality when the man on top of him slaps him, Mark cries out but quickly reels himself in, he knows that crying is pointless.   
  
  
  
He complained to one of the older workers, a woman whose face he'd seen everywhere, always watching from afar with a listless gaze. He remembers her soft voice saying that it was just one of the many hardship he'd have to endure for as long as he stayed.   
  
  
  
He wonders just how long he'll have to stay here.   
  
  
  
Forever? He has no other home.   
  
  
  
He doesn't get the money that men pay for him, and in the back of his mind he assumes he'll become like the old lady who gives them advice.   
  
  
  
The days and nights become blurred together, only bearable in the moments when he gets to spend with some of the people who have managed to become family to him.    
  
  
  
Jinyoung especially has become someone special to Mark over his years at blossom.   
  
  
  
He's able to come and go at his leisure, being family of the innkeeper, and he always brings Mark books about the world, helping him with words when he can't manage.   
  
  
  
He always looks out for Mark and some of the younger workers, and for that Mark is forever grateful.   
  
  
  
He thinks he develops a crush on the older man but with his work, he knows the feelings would never be reciprocated. Who would fall in love with a whore?   
  
  
  
It isn't the best place to be, it certainly isn't what Mark imagined his life would turn out to be, but it's certainly not the worst either.   
  
  
  
Still, Mark wonders what else this world had to offer. The books he reads show wonderful pictures of beautiful places, much better than the bland walls of this establishment.   
  
  
  
Mark sighs, realizing his customer for the night has finally finished, all over his thighs.   
  
  
  
Surely there must be more out there, something indescribable out there waiting just for him.


	2. first, day one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! The comments you left were so so sweet but they also made me a little nervous to post! I've read this chapter so many times that I can't tell if I like it anymore but I really hope that you guys do!

  
  
Mark wakes up the same way he does everyday, to the sound of Youngjae softly signing throughout their shared room, his voice carrying Mark out of his dreams and into the real world.   
  
  
He peeks from under the duvet and the sun is just beginning to peak through the thick curtains. Wonderful.  
  
  
  
“Guys, wake uuuup,” Youngjae hums, patting BamBam on the head as he passes by. “Jinyoung says we have a busy day today, important people are coming.”  
  
  
  
Mark groans, wanting nothing more than to stay tucked into the warm covers. The last thing he wants to do is service disgusting old men who think their money gives them the right to use him as they wish.  
  
  
  
But he has no choice. That's his life.  
  
  
  
“What important people?” BamBam grumbles, head poking out from the comforter.  
  
  
  
“I'm not sure,” Youngjae shrugs, parting his hair evenly as he stares at his reflection in the mirror. “Something about out of town soldiers, maybe a few generals?”  
  
  
  
“I hate soldiers,” Mark says, finally sitting up, the cool air waking him up slightly. “They're always so mean.”  
  
  
  
“The lower class ones are jerks for sure,” Bam yawns. “But maybe we'll get stuck with the higher ups instead.”  
  
  
  
“Maybe,” Mark agrees, heading off to wash the sleep from his face. “Do we need makeup?”  
  
  
  
“Maybe a bit,” Youngjae answers, unsure. “I was told we should dress in our silks today.”  
  
  
  
That earns a groan from both him and Bammie. They have nicer, more luxurious robes meant to entice the men, but they're ridiculously short, leaving nothing to the imagination. It makes it almost impossible for them to complete their daily tasks without showing something scandalous.  
  
  
  
That's probably the reason they're forced to wear them, the more men that want them, the more their owner can charge for them.  
  
  
  
“Today will definitely be a long day,” Bam says. “Can I do you guys’ makeup at least?”  
  
  
  
“Only if you let me wear your red robe,” Mark smirks, poking out from the bathroom, feeling cleaner and more awake.  
  
  
  
The red robe is the most comfortable one they all share between and it's a bit more modest as well, stopping closer to his knees than some of the others that stop mid thigh.  
  
  
  
“Deal,” Bam agrees easily.    
  
  
  
Youngjae is still at the vanity trying get his hair right  before it's messed up completely by BamBam.  
  
  
  
“You look better with it wild, just sit back and let me make you perfect.”  
  
  
  
“Yeah, yeah,” Youngjae pouts. “Let's just get it over with before we get yelled at.”  
  
  
  
                                 ↹↹↹  
  
  
  
Jaebeom is weary as walks through the expansive foyer of the bathhouse.  
  
  
  
All the men around him ooh and ahh at the beautiful people and the ornate art adoring the walls. It's definitely lovely, he can see why everyone around the area boasts of this place. It exudes an air of elegance that's hard to find in Korea, currently.  
  
  
  
He sighs and cracks his neck, alleviating some of the stiffness that's settled in his bones. He hopes this place will be able to relax him as much as all his underlings pray it does.  
  
  
  
“Welcome, welcome gentlemen!” Jaebeom hears, turning to find a tanned older man, decorated in lavish jewels and heavy robes. They look more expensive than all the things he's ever owned and he assumes this must be the owner of Blossom . “It's always so lovely to see our working men visit. You won't regret coming.”  
  
  
  
“We surely hope so,” Jackson, his second in command laughs, earning a few chuckles from the lesser ranks. “We're starving and tired and we heard this is the best place around. Can you do anything for us?”  
  
  
  
“Of course! How about a meal and bed free, for Korea's finest?” He says, earning some cheers. He swears these idiots will cheer for anything, but food does sound good to him, especially after a long days travel from camp.  
  
  
  
The man leads them through crowded hallways, men and women bowing as they pass. His eyes land on some of the steaming bath areas and they practically call out of him.  
  
  
  
“I'll get only my best workers to serve you all, please get comfortable.”  
  
  
  
He slides open the doors to a large private room, not unsimilar to the camp setups that they have at base, although he's sure these are more comfortable than the straw and dirt ones they have. The room is immeasurably grand, everything seemingly made from gold and obsidian.  
  
  
  
There are areas to sit and relax, tables for eating or playing cards and they're quickly filled up by his squadron.  
  
  
  
It's lavish but not exactly what Jaebeom was hoping for.  
  
  
  
The common areas seem more to his liking, they remind him of home, a bit. Besides, he was never truly one to stand out like Jackson. He prefers the blend in to the scenery.  
  
  
  
Jaebeom exhales tiredly, catching the gaze of their gracious host. He notices the exact moment that he himself is noticed.  
  
  
  
He isn't famous, at least he doesn't think so, but many people do speak of his accomplishments in battle and while he is proud of how far he's come as a man, the alleged fame is a double edged sword. People everywhere treat him less genuinely than they would if he were but a common soldier.  
  
  
  
“I have better for you, General Im,” he says quietly, laying a hand on Jaebeom’s back. He immediately brushes off the touch, but the host doesn't seem to care. “I can get you a private room, with private bathing chambers. And only my very best host for you. Only the best for the best, right?”  
  
  
  
“Right,” Jaebeom grumbles, tagging along slowly. He just wants to eat, bathe, and sleep. “Be quick, will you.”  
  
  
  
                                ↹↹↹  
  
Mark places the tray on the floor, kneeling down to greet his guest for the evening. He knocks twice to signal his presence when he hears cries from a few rooms down, much too high to be male.   
  
  
Without thinking he stands and follows the noise, not hearing the slight footfalls that come from the room he was supposed to enter.  
  
  
  
He quickly slides open one of the nearby rooms and finds a group of men hovering over one of their youngest servers, Somi.   
  
“Hey! Get away from her!” Mark shouts, his voice cracks but he doesn't care in the slightest. In the back of his mind he knows he'll probably be beaten for this but all he can really focus on is Somi’s glassy eyes, he can practically feel the fear emanating from her. “She's a child!”   
  
The men part at his words and he wastes no time crouching down to gather the young girl into his arms. “Are you alright? Somi look at me.”   
  
“I'm okay,” She whispers, clinging onto Mark as if he's the raft keeping her from drowning. “I'm sorry, hyung, I-I came into the wrong room.”   
  
“You have no reason to apologize.” Mark says quickly, wiping away a stray tear. “Go find Jinyoung now, okay? Don't stop for anyone.”   
  
She nods, choking him in a hug before running out the room without even a glance backwards, her brown hair flying behind her.   
  
Mark watches, his heart pounding when he feels himself being tugged backwards by his hair, falling onto his haunches with a groan.   
  
“And who do you think you are, boy?” Mark hears, trying to remove the painful grip from his scalp. “You think it's fun to just get rid of our girl?”   
  
“She's only a server,” Mark hisses between his teeth, heart beating faster as men begin to circle around him.   
  
He could only think of Somi and protecting her, he didn't think about what repercussions might follow, but regardless, he'll take whatever these men do to him if it means she's okay.  
  
  
  
His innocence is long gone anyway.  
  
  
  
“Take from me what you wanted from her.”  
  
“We will.” Some of them laugh at that, some even going as far as cheering. He said he hated solders for a reason, they're complete pigs.   
  
Mark swallows when he feels the hand in his hair tighten even more.  Callused hands run around his neck and into his silken robe, rubbing around his nipple when a voice booms out, stopping them all.   
  
“What's going on here?”  
  
The tight grip on his hair is released immediately and he's pushed forward, barely catching himself before his face meets the floor.   
  
“This whore here came in when he wasn't needed,” Mark hears, almost scoffing before he finally looks up at his apparent saviour.   
  
Mark feels his breath catch, but only for a moment.   
  
The man standing at the front of the room is especially handsome. One of the most handsome men he's ever seen in this wretched place.   
  
His eyes are deep and sultry while his brows are dark and seemingly turned down in anger.  
  
  
  
His hair is dark and messy around his face, his nose fairly broad and paired with nicely shaped lips. A face perfect for working here, although he doesn't really have the fair physique that the owner tells them to keep an eye out for.  
  
  
  
His clothes are common but they do nothing to hide the fact that his body is lithe but thick in the arms and thighs.  
  
  
  
He commands the room like Mark hasn't yet seen before, it's strange to see someone so easily ooze authority and Mark feels nervousness creep into his blood tenfold.   
  
Just because someone is handsome doesn't mean that they're not cruel. He's learned this lesson before.   
  
“That isn't the way I saw it,” The man says, the room around them falling completely quiet now. “Where is Wang?”   
  
“He went to the baths, General Im,” Mark looks over his shoulder to finally see his attacker. He's a brute of a man, bruised and littered with scars, almost the opposite of the apparent General.  
  
  
  
He's definitely much bigger than Im but still he seems scared.  
  
  
  
How strange.    
  
“So you think because there's no leading commander in the room you can force yourself upon little girls and boys?”   
  
“N-no! General, I- ”   
  
“Save it. I'll deal with you when we're at the camps.” Mark swallows at the brute’s scared demeanor, turning back around to find the General’s eyes on him. “You, get up and come with me.   
  
Mark nods, standing on shaky legs and hesitantly following him back to the room he had abandoned only moments earlier.     
  
The tray of food is still sitting on the floor and Mark wants to hit himself for acting so rashly. He prays to those above that this man doesn't punish him for leaving his meal here for anyone to steal. He must have gone to answer Mark’s knocking and followed him to the other room.   
  
He's grateful in a way but he's scared as well, picking up the platter before following Im into the lavish private room.   
  
“I'm so sorry for leaving your food unattended. I just heard the cries and I didn't think.”   
  
“It was brave,” Is all he gets back and Mark nods again, placing the man's food on the nearby table before moving to his knees, waiting for instructions on what to do next.   
  
General Im watches him closely, his face almost expressing confusion before he speaks up again.   
  
“What do you do, boy?”   
  
“I can do whatever you want, sir,” Mark recites, interlacing his fingers so that he doesn't play with the tie around his waist. “I can feed you, if you want or I... I can pleasure you, as well. My body is completely yours for the evening.”   
  
At that the General’s brows fly upwards almost comically and Mark has to look away before he laughs. That's one response he's never received before.  
  
  
  
Perhaps this man doesn't know exactly why this bathhouse is so popular compared to those around it.  
  
“How old are you, to be servicing men like me?”   
  
“I'll be eighteen soon,” Mark answers testily, hoping he doesn't ask for anyone younger than him. “I can do anything for you, better than anyone.”   
  
“And what's your name?” He's asked after a thoughtful hum.  
  
  
  
The man's catlike eyes seeming to focus on every little detail of his face. Mark sudden feels embarrassed, sitting on the floor in his too short, too bright robe.   
  
He's done this sort of thing hundreds of times before so he doesn't know why he feels so exposed. He doesn't exactly hate it, it's something he isn't sure he's felt before.   
  
“I'm Mark,” he finally says, “But you may call me what you please, General.”  
  
The man doesn't say anything for a moment, choosing then to lift the silver platter atop his meal.  
  
Steam wafts from it and he feels his stomach ache, growling embarrassingly loud in the quiet room. Him and the others didn't have much time to eat this morning, too busy having to prepare themselves as well as some of the fancy rooms for their oh so important quests.   
  
He did grab some fruit but he gave most of it over to BamBam, feeling that the younger needed it more than he really did.   
  
But now the smells of meats and stews and rice has his jaw clenching.   
  
“Are you hungry, Mark?”  
  
Mark takes a deep breath, before shaking his head softly, “No, sir. Please, enjoy your meal.”  
  
He smiles as prettily as he can, hoping his words are believed before he receives a thorough once over.   
  
“Come here, Mark.” The General says, leaning back and looking much too comfortable in his chair. It makes him look bigger than he did before and he isn't sure he likes it.   
  
Mark bites his lips, trying to keep the silk from riding up his legs before walking over to General Im.  
  
  
  
                                 ↹↹↹  
  
  
Jaebeom doesn't know why this boy has him so intrigued, and so quickly as well, but he does.   
  
Perhaps he's slightly impressed by his braveness,  protecting that little girl from his current squadron of trash.   
  
Or perhaps it's just his lovely face.  
  
  
  
Jaebeom isn't blind. The boy sitting across from him, Mark , his brain supplies, might be more gorgeous than most of the women he's yet met.   
  
He's quite thin and tall, his hair is the deepest shade of black, further enhancing the features of his face against the paleness of his skin.  
  
  
  
His nose is strong and a bit crooked but even that can't erase the delicateness of the rest of him. His deer like eyes and his sinful lips; so plump and dusty pink, and so very entrancing when wettened by his tongue. He doesn't even want to think too much about Mark’s porcelain complexion, it would probably bruise so prettily underneath his hands.  
  
  
  
And somehow, the red of his dress makes him seem brighter, more eye-catching than any of the art he's so far seen in this place. Red always was Jaebeom’s favorite color, and now, seeing it wrapped around Mark like a present it seems even grander to him.   
  
It's been a while since he's properly been with another person. He's taken a few of the men in the heat of the night, of course. They all have needs that should be dealt with.  
  
  
  
This time though, with someone this beautiful, it's completely different. The thought of taking his time and truly satisfying himself has his mouth going dry.  
  
  
  
But Mark is nervous. It's obvious from the way his dainty hands shake, but Jabeom isn't too surprised. Most people are intimidated by him, he's come to accept this.   
  
  
  
  
Jaebeom does wonder though, about one thing.  
  
  
  
  
When Mark is finally within arms length Jaebeom stands and spins them around, pushing him on the bed and feels the soft body beneath him go rigid before relaxing seconds later.  
  
  
  
Well that might be his answer but he wants to make sure.   
  
He slides his hand onto Mark's inner thigh, watching the younger man's eyes shake, his bottom lip quiver slightly before laughing softly.   
  
“You don't want this,” Jaebeom comments. “So why are you doing it?”   
  
“I do!” Mark croaks, and then, more confidently. “I want you.”   
  
“You don't have to lie to me, Mark,”  He says, removing his hand from Mark's body and finding his way back to the table, finally shoveling a spoonful if rice into his mouth. It's much better than the gloopy mess served at camp. “I'm not a complete fool.”  
  
  
  
So it would seem this place is just a gaudy whorehouse. Jaebeom had his suspicions but now that they're confirmed, he isn't sure how to feel.   
  
He has a few more bites before realizing he hasn't gotten a reply. He turns to find Mark sitting on the bed, looking slightly dazed and unsure of what just happened.  
  
  
  
Jaebeom wonders what he's thinking.   
  
  
                                 ↹↹↹  
  
  
Should he be honest?  
  
  
  
He didn't force himself on Mark, that's telling enough, at least for him.  
  
  
  
Im is intimidating, yes, but underneath that he seems rather calm and thoughtful, and Mark finds his lips moving before his brain can decide whether or not it's a good idea.   
  
“This is my life.” Mark starts thoughtfully. “I'm given a place to sleep and food to eat, it's all I can do to repay my debts.”   
  
“Hmmm,” Jaebeom hums, chewing on what looks like beef. “Well I have no need for your services. You may leave, Mark.”  
  
  
  
At that Mark's heart drops and it must be clear on his face when Jaebeom’s face twists in confusion.  
  
  
  
“I- should wait until you finish at least, sir,” Mark says. “Right?”  
  
  
  
“Do you not want to leave?” Jaebeom asks, putting his chopsticks down. “What's the matter?”  
  
  
  
“Once you're done then… I suppose I'll be told to help the rest of your men.” Mark explains, dreading the idea of having to go back into that room with those stinking animals.  
  
  
  
He tries to smile, though, always remembering to be the good little host that he is, “So, please, take your time eating. I'd rather be here than there, if I'm being honest.”  
  
  
  
                                  ↹↹↹  
  
  
  
Jaebeom scratches at his chin, looking at the dread befalling Mark's face before sighing to himself softly.  
  
  
  
He supposes it would be nice to have company for the evening.  
  
  
  
“It can't be helped, then,” He says, he always was a bit weak for a pretty face. “Come sit with me. I can't eat all of this alone.”  
  
  
  
Mark slowly moves to sit across from him, crossing his legs curtly and subsequently catching Jaebeom's gaze. He quickly averts his eyes, clearing his throat before picking up a small plate and putting some of favorite foods on it.  
  
  
  
“What are you doing?” Mark asks softly, his eyes following every movement he makes. “What's that grey thing?”  
  
  
  
“It's octopus,” Jaebeom smiles slightly, grabbing it with his chopsticks and dipping it into some soy sauce.  
  
  
  
“Oh, my god!” Mark exclaims, moving forward quickly in his seat. “It's alive! It's moving!!”  
  
  
  
It's an old trick that's always used on children and seeing Mark’s face light up now with confusion and delight makes him smile harder than it should.  
  
  
  
“It's good,” he grins, moving the dancing leg closer to Mark’s mouth. “Open up.”  
  
  
  
“Ew,” Mark turns his face, pursing his lips. Jaebeom finds he looks rather sweet even though he's disgusted. “It might grow inside of me.”  
  
  
  
“I'll eat some as well,” Jaebeom says exasperatedly. “If you don't like it then just spit it out, okay?”  
  
  
  
Mark looks over his face and Jaebeom finds himself feeling a bit exposed. He isn't one to be self conscious but he finds himself having to fight away a blush underneath this boy's brown eyes.  
  
  
  
“If it kills me… I'm going to haunt you, General,” Jaebeom snorts, slowly moving the delicacy towards Marks mouth. Their eyes meeting momentarily and the younger quickly looks away, cheeks flushing slightly while he chews a small bit of tentacle.  
  
  
  
It sends a strange sensation throughout Jaebeom but he ignores it and chooses to focus on the moment between them, popping the rest of the octopus into his mouth before asking, “Well?”  
  
  
  
“It's not terrible,” Mark says, graciously accepting the small cup of water Jaebeom passes to him. “It's very chewy. How did you even know that was edible?”  
  
  
  
“I love seafood,” Jaebeom answers offhandedly. “My parents.. we always had it at least one a week.”  
  
  
  
The last part comes out without him meaning to say it, and his throat constricts slightly. He tries to act as unaffected as he can, quickly changing the subject. “Don't you get to eat it here?”  
  
  
  
“Ah, not really,” Mark shrugs. “But we always get fruits and pork. Grapes my favourite, I think next to cherries.”  
  
  
  
Jaebeom quickly thinks of his lips being cherry stained before shaking his head slightly. This place seems to have his mind im the gutter.    
  
  
  
“You should try all of this, then,” Jaebeom says getting back on track. “At least once in your life.”  
  
  
  
Mark smiles, nodding along to his words and he finds himself rather glad he didn't dismiss Markvlike he initially thought he should.  
  
  
  
He ends up asking Jaebeom a variety of questions while surveying all the food in front of them, and he finds himself indulging the younger man in all his queries about what other food he's tried; the questions only branching out further from there. Mark ends up asking about all of his travels and his battles as a commanding general.  
  
  
  
And surprisingly, Jaebeom finds himself answering openingly, feeling relaxed and enjoying his time.  
  
  
  
It truly has been too long since he's had private company like this, since he's been with someone who wasn't already informed of all his past troubles. It's like a breath of fresh air for him. Jaebeom finds Mark's naivety rathering charming.  
  
  
  
He hasn't seen someone so excited about the world since he himself first ventured off into the uncharted territories of the world.    
  
  
  
                                ↹↹↹  
  
  
  
Mark knows he isn't the most exciting or outgoing person in the world, but in one-on-one situations like this, he's very good at entertaining; at keeping the atmosphere alive and carefree. He's one of, if not the best, workers at the bathhouse for a reason, his face excluded.  
  
  
  
It has always come naturally to him, engaging someone into hours of conversation, and with someone interesting like General Im, Mark thinks it almost as easy as breathing.  
  
  
  
He's completely fascinated, smiling brightly and genuinely curious about all the things the general tells him of the world outside of Korea. About all the foods and the people he's had the opportunity to meet.  
  
  
  
It's incredible.  
  
  
  
He's is like a new book and Mark is so excited to flip through all the pages and find out every single thing he can. He doesn't even realize how childish he sounds, too starstruck by someone as traveled like the general.  
  
  
  
He becomes even more dazed when he's told he can just call him, _‘ Jaebeom ’_ , instead of General or Im, since they're alone.  
  
  
  
General is much too formal for him, he says. Mark can feel his cheeks go hot, he doesn't know why, but he tests the name out on his lips. He finds he likes it.  
  
  
  
“Jaebeom.” Mark smiles. “Tell me more. What's your favorite place besides Korea?”  
  
  
  
Jaebeom takes a while to decide but he doesn't mind a bit, hearing him describe each place in so much detail that Mark can picture them perfectly is amazing. It's like he's died and gone to heaven.  
  
  
  
“I'm so jealous of you,” Mark admits. “I want to see the world, too.”  
  
  
“You shouldn't be jealous,” Jaebeom says back. “I've gone through many hardships to be where I am today.”  
  
  
  
Mark is sure training in the army is hard, sure, but the perks must outrank the rewards, at least in his eyes.  
  
  
  
Then again, he doesn't really know the man sitting in front of him. It's always foolish to assume you actually know someone, especially after a few hours of meeting.  
  
  
  
“But things got better for you, didn't they?”  
  
  
  
“They did,” Jaebeom says, laughing although it doesn't reach his eyes. “You're lucky, you said it yourself, you have food and a warm bed to sleep in. You haven't faced true hardship.”  
  
  
  
Mark feels his ears heat up with anger, ready to snark back at this man who knows _nothing_  about him when the door to his suite is slid open, making them both jump.  
  
  
  
  
“Evening, General,” The owner barges in, heading right for Mark with his greasy smirk. He can feel all of the energy drain from his body. “Did you break this angel in yet?”  
  
  
  
He slips his hand into Mark’s hair from behind, tipping his head back so his neck is on full display. It's one of his usual power moves and it always makes him uncomfortable. He can't say anything about it of course, all he can do is evade Jaebeom’s inquisitive glare, staring at the wall behind him.  
  
  
  
“Many of our customers say tell me he cries out like a woman when taken,” His ears flame with embarrassment at the words he hears about himself, his evening so far ruined by this man's presence. “Please, consider your first night on us. Our Mark is sure to make you a repeat customer.”  
  
  
  
  
                                  ↹↹↹  
  
  
  
“Well we were just finishing our meal,” Jaebeom says, noticing how absolutely tense Mark has become under the owner's hands. It speaks volumes to Jaebeom, making him feel protective in a way he hasn't since he first met Jackson. “Perhaps some privacy, if you don't mind…?”  
  
  
  
“Yes, yes of course. I'm Park Chunho, I don't think I officially greeted you,” He bows slightly. “I'm sure we’ll see each other often.”  
  
  
  
He gives off an air of insincerity and Jaebeom makes sure to always keep that in mind when speaking to the man.  
  
  
  
“Of course, Chunho,” Jaebeom responds, trying to sound cheerful even though he doesn't feel it. “Thank you so much, for all you kindness.”  
  
  
  
He smiles ear to ear at that, looking eternally pleased at Jaebeom’s words before he finally releases Mark, running a jeweled hand over the boy's rosy cheek before he steps back, taking another bow and whispering into Mark’s ear.  
  
  
  
Mark nods shakily, eyes finally fluttering over to him. He tries not to let his interest show.  
  
  
  
Without another word, Chunho leaves, carefully sliding the door closed behind him before Mark takes a deep sigh.  
  
  
  
  
                                  ↹↹↹  
  
  
  
“I- now that we're done eating, maybe I can make you feel good?”  
  
  
  
Jaebeom’s jaw goes tight, but his voice is soft as ever, “We both know you don't want that.”  
  
  
  
Mark doesn't know what to do. Usually he doesn't have to ask his customers for sex, it's like everything is turned upside down today.  
  
  
  
He doesn't want to lie to Jaebeom, but if Chunho finds out that all he did was slack off here, he won't be the only one facing consequences.  
  
  
  
_‘If you don't make sure he's happy I'll make sure you and your brothers don't eat for a week.’ Chunho had whispered to him, his hot breath making Marks skin crawl._  
  
  
  
“I know we've just met but, please, if he knows that I didn't service you… ”  
  
  
  
“I'll tell him you've done wonderful tonight,” Jaebeom says, cutting off Mark's words. “Because you have. You've been a great companion to me tonight .”  
  
  
  
Mark feels his chest constrict at the words. There has to be some catch to this doesn't there? He hasn't met many people that are nice just for the sake of being nice.  
  
  
  
“I wouldn't mind doing something,” Mark admits a bit shyly. “You’ve been very kind.”  
  
  
  
Jaebum licks his lips, eyes locking with Mark’s momentarily before he shakes his head, looking down to the floor.  
  
  
  
“As are you, Mark,” he says. “But I'm truly not interested.  Not tonight.”  
  
  
  
Mark nods slightly, taking a shaky breath while looking out the window, noticing that the sun is burning a deep orange, ready to set for the night. Perhaps it would be a good time for them to part ways for the evening.  
  
  
  
If he heads up straight to his room then Chunho probably won't see him, he'll be able to have a full night to himself. The thought has his mind spinning.  
  
  
  
“I suppose I'll go, unless you want me to run you a bath?” Mark says, hands fiddling with the ends of his robe. He receives a small, ‘No, thank you’ and Mark is truly amazed that someone like Jaebeom is real. “Thank you, for everything.”  
  
  
  
“And thank you,” Jaebeom smiles, gaze somewhere on the horizon. Mark almost wishes his eyes were on him, instead of the sunset. “Goodbye, Mark.”  
  
  
  
“Goodbye General.” Mark says, feeling rather… sad? “I hope you sleep well.”  
  
  
  
Mark quietly closes the door behind him, walking upstairs as if in a trace. Tonight isn't unlike anything he's done before but it felt so different, he felt as if he were just out with a friend maybe, and not working to please another faceless man.   
  
He doesn't know what to make of this feeling inside his heart.  
  
  
  
He wonders if him and Jaebeom will ever see each other again.    
  
  
  
Deep down he hopes so.  
  
                                     ↹↹↹  
  
The next morning Jaebeom wakes his men early, wanting to get a headstart back to camp before the sun rises and burns their skin red and brown.  
  
  
  
He has Jackson lead them off since he's in a good mood, sighing happily about his lovely new ‘friend’ and how beautiful his voice and his face are, his antics have some of the men perking out of their groggy demeanor.  
  
  
  
Once they're a few paces ahead of him, he allows himself a moment more to look back over the spa, his mind wondering to Mark, the alluring beauty who managed to capture his attention more than Jaebeom would like.  
  
  
  
He hopes the boy is sleeping well. He himself woke up feeling exceptionally well and serene, although he isn't sure if it was for the food or the soft bed or the lovely company he had.  
  
  
  
Jaebeom truly did enjoy his night, but he doesn't know if he'll ever have the free time again to visit with all the turmoil going on in other parts of the county.  
  
  
  
  
He supposes only time will tell.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you guys think? I was a bit weary about all the back and forth between them but I think it's interesting to see both of their thoughts throughout a continuous scene. The rest of the chapters probably won't be so switchy but we'll see!


	3. second, day fifteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After fifteen days, the boys meet for the second time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO sorry this took long to publish I've just been so busy. Regardless, here is a short semi fluffy chapter that I hope you'll like. I'm honestly so happy so many people are enjoying this

After a rather strategic and cunning move at the hands of Jaebeom, the Republic ends up seizing a small, but extremely advantageous area of land near the border.

 

It will help their side immensely in cutting off their adversaries paths into Korea and this win doesn't go unnoticed by the higher ups.

 

Once news of the battle reaches the Capitol not only Jaebeom, but Jackson as well are compensated wonderfully.

 

While the monetary reward is nothing to scoff at, Jaebeom has become used to the glitz and glamour this point in his life.

 

And yet, for someone still fresh and inexperienced like Jackson, it's amazing. All he can see are glitter and gold, he actually almost chokes when their told of their bonuses.

 

Jackson tells everyone that he wants to celebrate not only their gains but the fact that they secured another victory for their country.

 

His speech is a regurgitated version of the one their governor gave to them while being awarded but, Jaebeom doesn't mind much seeing as it boosts the morale of the group, lifting some spirits after having lost a few brothers in arms.

 

Jackson announces that he wants to take everyone back to _Blossom_ since their last visit was so lovely.

 

Jaebeom snorts slightly at that, thinking back to how Jackson waxed poetry about the worker he spent the evening with. But still, deep down the idea gets his own heart pumping.

 

It hasn't been too long since their last visit and in that amount of time he certainly hasn't forgotten about Mark. He wonders how things have been for the other.  

 

While explaining his special event, one of the skeezy generals a tier above them both overhears and decides that _all_ their men should tag along.

 

He can tell that Jackson is annoyed but he hides it quite well. Jaebeom understands, he's always hated how entitled some of the other men could be, especially here deep in the Capitol.

 

Said general ends up having a messenger sent out quickly to _Blossom_. Telling them to prepare some sort of special feast and to have luxurious accommodations ready, insisting they all deserve it, although he feels none of them do since none had to take down  men on the battlefield.

 

None of them had to get blood on their hands, but all Jaebeom can do is scoff to himself, he supposes it's just another day in this nasty little cesspool.

 

Besides it wouldn't hurt to go back and wind down a bit. Maybe by the time they reach the bathhouse he'll have forgotten all the questionable things he's been through recently.

 

Maybe.

 

↹↹↹

 

Mark feels completely dead once the end of the week comes around, but he doesn't have even a moment to rest.

 

The inn has been alit all week with the news of a grand feast, prepared for all the greatest officials and fighters their country has to offer.

 

And today is supposed to be the day they arrive so things are even more hectic than they've been the past few days.

Mark is included in the group of workers who will tend to the feast, along with Youngjae and others like Joy, Jimin, Hyungwon, and Eunha.

 

All of them are well versed in serving and pouring, along with the the fact that they're all the best at stroking egos without seeming insincere.

 

The girls have volunteered to set out the beginning stages of the feast, allowing Mark a moment to sit and catch his breath. His legs and arms ache terribly after an especially long week of work and he wishes for nothing more than to go to bed and spend an entire day sleeping.

 

He decides to sit on the floor, back against the wall as he waits for more instructions from Chunho.

 

He lets his eyes slip closed, just to alleviate some of the heaviness in his lids before he feels a hand on his shoulder, shaking him lightly.

 

Mark’s eyes refuse to open but when they finally do Eunha’s soft face comes into focus.

 

“They're here, hyung,” She smiles, pushing hair out of his face. “You look so tired.”

 

“I'll be alright,” Mark says, standing slowly. “You and Joy can just serve drinks tonight. I don't want anyone bothering you.”

 

Pouring drinks is quick and easy, not allowing the men much time to harass the girls, whereas serving and cutting food takes time and precision. More than enough time to be groped.

 

“We're not babies, hyungie” Eunha scoffs. “Besides these guys are all majors and generals and Joy really wants to chat with some of them, if that's all right? She thinks she's found another love interest.”

 

“Already?” Mark asks, laughing slightly. Their Joy has always been fond of handsome men and pretty women, wrapping them around her finger and making them fall in love. He supposes if no one else minds, then he doesn't either.

 

“If that's what she really wants,” Mark agrees, happy that he might be able to retire earlier tonight. “Tell her I'll switch. And she knows what to do if anyone bothers her, everyone does, right?”

 

“Yes,” Eunha sighs annoyed, causing Mark to break out in a small, fond smile. “If anything happens we'll say something. But truly, the crowd tonight seems calm and collected. I think it’ll be a good night; especially for you, who seems ready to fall on his face.”

 

“Yah, what the hell are you two doing chatting?? Everyone is seated and waiting for drinks!” Chunho shouts, before yanking Mark in by the arm. “You, you're with the general from last time. Don't disappoint!”

 

With that Mark is tossed to the side, and he and Eunha waste no time in grabbing the jugs of wine and slipping out into the dining hall. His eyes automatically scan to each face in the room, trying to remember all the men he’ll have to please tonight when they finally land on one that's familiar.

 

Mark feels his cheeks heat when he realizes he's staring at Jaebeom, and he blushes even more to see that Jaebeom is staring as well, his eyes steely and amused.

 

He quickly looks elsewhere, finding Eunha already smirking at him, “What's that all about? He's quite handsome.”

 

“He's just a customer,” Mark mumbles as they bow to their guests. She laughs lightly and he bites his lip in embarrassment.

 

“And what's so funny?”

 

They split up sides of the table, efficiently serving drinks while all the men around them cheer and talk merrily. Some of the other workers have already engaged them in conversation, cutting up their food and feeding it to them, making them feel as if they're special. Mark thinks it's rather ridiculous for grown men to want to be fed like babies but it isn't his place to speak out.

 

When Mark finally makes his way to Jaebeom he tries to act unaffected, going to fill his cup as he's done with all the soldiers before except he stops Mark by placing his hand over the top of the glass.

 

Mark looks over to him questioningly and the General simply says that, “I'd prefer a bit of cool water, instead.”

 

Mark wants to ask why but rather, he nods and tells Jaebeom that he'll be back once he finishes up serving the rest of the wine.

 

Eunha is waiting as he finishes, finally answering his question, “Nothing is funny. I've just never seen you so flustered.”

 

“Flustered?” He scoffs. “I'm just tired.”

 

“ _Suuure_ ,” she says as they head back to the kitchen entrance, going to see what else their boss wants from them.

 

Chunho quickly informs them that they're mostly done with their work as servers so they should go focus on making sure all the men are happy and taken care of.

 

Thankfully the only man he has to worry about tonight is General Im. That takes some weight off his shoulders, he only hopes the man is as kind as he was last time.

 

Mark grabs the water the older asked for and makes his way over to where Jaebeom has been all night; kneeling behind him and placing a light hand on his shoulder.

 

Jaebeom tenses slightly, immediately looking over his shoulder and relaxing as soon as he realizes it's only him.

 

“General Im,” Mark greets, voice light and smile pretty. “It's nice to see you again. I'll be waiting for you in your previous room, when you're done here.”

 

“Mark,” Jaebeom greets, looking more tired up close. “It's nice to see you as well but there must be some mistake. I haven't… erm, paid for your services tonight.”

 

“Oh,” Mark starts, unsure what to say exactly. Chunho told him he'd be assigned to Jaebeom again, did he accidentally get his customer wrong?

 

“Beom-ah!”

 

They both turn at the name and Mark finds a handsome, tanned man grinning at them, Youngjae hanging off his arm happily. Both their cheeks are flushed red and Mark wonders if Youngjae has managed to sneak some wine into his system.

 

He laughs softly when Youngjae waves over to him as if they haven't seen each other in weeks. He's definitely drunk.

 

“You should have fun with your little angel!” The man says, his words slurring together a bit. “I've paid for everything tonight! It's what you deserve!”

 

Youngjae laughs at the man's words, smacking him in the shoulder delightedly, “Isn't Jackson so nice, Mark?! He paid for you!”

 

“He is nice, Youngjae.” Mark answers, knowing the younger will be complaining of a headache all tomorrow. “Thank you, sir.”

 

“Jackson you didn't have to do that,” Jaebeom answers, looking a tad embarrassed at the two fools at the end of the table. “I thought this was going to be a simple dinner.”

 

“Yes,” Jackson winks, much less conspiratorially than he probably thinks. “This is dinner and you can go have your dessert in private.”

 

Mark can't help but laugh, smothering his chortles in his arm while Youngjae full out belts at that. Some of the others around them giggle as well having heard a bit of the conversation.

 

It seems Jaebeom can't even fathom a response to his words, pinching his nose and letting out a deep sigh. Mark feels for him slightly, leaning in to whisper in his ear.

 

“I'll wait for you in the same room.” Mark says, rising to leave. “Take your time here. Enjoy the rest of your meal.”

 

“Of course,”Jaebeom says. “Be careful.”

 

Mark nods and makes his way out, not knowing that Jaebeom's eyes never leave his form.

 

Across the room, though, Eunha does notice.

 

His dark eyes are tired but soft, watching over Mark’s every move. She also notices the slight dusting of pink across her hyung's cheeks, along with the small smile gracing his lips.

 

She quickly looks away, pretending to be interested in the man speaking before her.

 

 _‘Maybe Joy isn't the only one feeling in love today’_ , she thinks offhandedly, trying not to feel the small pang of jealousy in her heart.

 

↹↹↹

 

It doesn't take long for Mark to reach the room Jaebeom occupied last time, and everything is exactly the same except the sheets are a cool blue instead of grey.

 

He doesn't know what he's supposed to do while he waits so he opts to sit on the bed, running his fingertips over the smooth cotton.

 

His bones sigh in relief as soon as he's off of his feet and since he doesn't know how long Jaebeom might take he decides to lean back onto the mattress, groaning appreciatively as his lower back cracks.

 

Mark really has been worked extensively all day, every single day this week. And now that he's in the quiet of a room, laying on a ridiculously soft bed he can't help how quickly his eyes begin to tire, his blinking slowing and slowing until they finally close.

His breathing deepens gradually as well until he falls asleep, his legs hanging off the side of the bed.

 

For a split second before passing out, he wonders if he'd get into trouble for this but with Jaebeom he thinks it'll all be alright.

 

Besides, just five minutes of rest won't kill anyone.

 

↹↹↹

 

Jaebeom is grateful to leave the main hall, his body beginning to relax as he's able to step away from the loud chatter and the stench of alcohol.

 

He takes a deep breath, trying to center himself as he heads to the room he was given last time, wondering what Mark might have gotten up to while he was preoccupied.

 

He isn't sure exactly what the two of them will do tonight. He still isn't exactly interested in having sex, not with someone who's been brought.

 

He knows that's why Jackson paid for the younger man but it's just not something that feels right to him.

 

Perhaps they can simply talk. Or maybe he'll just dismiss the boy immediately as he should have done last time.

 

The hallways are empty, everyone either left behind at the feast or already retired for the evening. It is rather late, but the lack of people make it easy for him to quickly get to his room.

 

He slides open the door, eyes quickly scanning the room when they fall to the bed.

 

Jaebeom pauses for a moment, watching as Mark's chest rises up and down ever so slowly; his beautiful features softened in sleep.

 

He steps into the room and quietly makes his way over to the bed, unsure of what to do.

 

God's, he forgot just how pretty Mark was.

 

He feels like he's being lured in by a siren, his hand moving to comb through Mark's silky locks of its own accord.

 

His hair feels as soft as it looks and Jaebeom decides to sit, allowing himself a moment to brush the hair away from the younger boy's face. While he does look angelic it's hard to miss the darkness that's settled under his eyes, as well as the grey pallor of his skin.

 

He must be completely drained.

 

As he continues to stare over Mark's form, a feeling that he can't yet define begins to grow deep inside of him. It might be simple interest or maybe protectiveness, but he isn't sure.

 

It would be understandable for it to simply be his protective side coming to the front, seeing how many people he fights for everyday, trying to keep as many citizens as safe as he can.

 

Maybe his intrigue with Mark is all just as simple as that.

 

Except it doesn't exactly feel like that.

 

Jaebeom's nails scrape slightly against Mark's scalp, causing him to groan sleepily, shifting over into Jaebeom's warmth before his eyes slowly peel open.

 

“General… ?” Mark says, eyes unfocused and voice deep with sleep. “I didn't mean to fall asleep.”

 

Mark moves to sit up right away, and Jaebeom feels embarrassed at having been caught watching someone sleep when he suddenly feels a hand rubbing against his groin.

 

He watches bewildered as Mark attempts to unlace his breeches before he realizes he should stop this, hastily catching the younger by the wrist.

 

Jaebeom's heart roars in his chest, feeling slightly on edge as if he were suddenly in combat. He hopes Mark couldn't feel how quickly he began to stiffen in his pants.

 

“But,” Mark's eyes fly up to meet his. “Don't you want- ?”

 

“You don't have to do that,” Jaebeom swallows thickly. “Not with me, remember?”

 

Mark curls his fingers into a fist, yanking out of Jaebeom's grasp, his cheeks going pink.

 

“I'm sorry,” He says. “I thought… I don't know what I thought. I'm sorry.”

 

“There's no need to apologize.” Jaebeom tells him, rising from the bed. He thinks keeping his distance would be best. “You should go back to sleep, I didn't mean to wake you.”

 

“It's fine,” Mark says softly, already leaning back onto the mattress. “I've just been so exhausted… and the bed is so soft.”

 

Jaebeom moves to the bathroom as Mark speaks, looking in the mirror to make sure his face isn't red. He looks normal, decent maybe.

 

He's certainly not as put together as he'd like but he supposes it comes with his job, “What exactly has you so tired this week compared to last?”

 

He's feeling warm so he takes off his heavier, “official” robe, slipping it on one of the wall hooks as he waits for an answer.

 

Except he doesn't receive one.

 

He peeks back into the main room and finds that Mark has already managed to fall right back to sleep.

Jaebeom looks on, thinking about joining the younger in bed before deciding otherwise.

 

He simply moves Mark into a more comfortable position, grinning when he mumbles incomprehensibly.

 

Jaebeom covers him up before grabbing a pillow and comforter for himself, laying them out on the floor.

  


He knows he won't be able to sleep tonight anyway, there's no reason to not let Mark take the bed.

 

These days his mind is too preoccupied with thoughts of war and what he can do to make sure that more of his men make it home. He knows he should try and rest but it's not easy for him.

 

By the time he eventually does feel ready to sleep, soft light has begun to peek through the blinds, Mark not having shifted once throughout the night.

 

Jaebeom stretches and rises, trying to keep quiet before slipping into the bathroom and relieving himself, splashing water on his face and freshening up before heading out.

 

He isn't exactly sure what to do about the boy in his room but he knows that he's rather hungry so he might as well fetch them both some breakfast.

 

He heads back in the direction of the dining hall, finding some of the men passed out there. He shakes his head but moves along, the smell of food catching his attention.

 

He's tempted to follow the smell directly to the kitchen when a small girl appears before him, hair cut short but flatteringly. When she looks him over her eyes alight with recognition although he's positive he's never met her before.

 

“You- Mark attended to you, right?” She asks, voice soft but firm. ”Usually he's awake by now. Is he okay?”

 

The girl seems a bit worried and Jaebeom quickly reassures her. He wonders if all the workers here are closer than he thought, “He's fine, just asleep. I didn't want to wake him. And I thought breakfast might be nice… we've eaten together before.”

 

He doesn't know why he feels the need to explain himself but he does, hoping his answer is sufficient enough.

 

She looks him over critically before nodding.

 

“Wait here, I'll bring you food.” She passes through to the kitchen without a second glance, momentarily leaving him with his thoughts before returning with a large tray.  The smell coming from them makes his mouth water. “It's not my place to say this, but please, be good to him. He deserves nothing but the best.”

 

He nods, wondering why he's being told this when she bows and easily passes the tray into his hands, spinning on her heel.

 

He makes his way back towards his room, feeling a bit dazed, contemplating her words towards Mark. He didn't even manage to catch the girls name but still, her _‘be good to him’_ continues to ring out through his mind.

  


His sleeping beauty is still soundly tucked away when he comes in and Jaebeom thinks he must have truly been so tired. He's glad that Mark was able to get a full night of rest.

 

He feels a strange sort of warmth start inside of him whenever he thinks about the younger and Jaebeom knows he needs to get in under control.

 

These kinds of feelings can be dangerous, but logically speaking it was bound to happen.

 

He's just a man and he's been alone for quite some time now. It's understandable that he'd develop some kind of feelings having the undivided attention of someone like Mark.

 

A childish little crush never hurt anyone.

 

He rationalizes that it's fine. It's not as if anything substantial will come ever from it.

  
  


↹↹↹

  


Mark swims into consciousness slowly, body feeling laxed and warm.

 

He hasn't woken up feeling this well in weeks and it feels nice to wrap the covers around himself and snuggle deep into the pillows.

 

“Are you enjoying yourself?” Mark hears, along with a bit of shuffling in the room.

 

“Mmm,” Mark hums happily. “So comfy.”

 

The bed dips beside him and a warm hand cards through his hair, “You're too precious.”

 

“You are too, Bammie.” Mark wiggles over closer to his friend, enjoying the warmth and slowness of the morning, so very close to falling right back into sleep. “So _cute_.”

 

“Mark,” Deep, pleased laughter fills his ears and he finds he likes the sound. “It's Jaebeom.”

 

It takes Mark a second to process the words but when he does he almost flies out the bed, embarrassed at how he was pressed against the man like a clingy cat.

 

“Oh, my god, I'm so sorry!” Mark almost trips himself up in the blankets. “I didn't- I slept in your bed? Why didn't you wake me?? I think I'm late for work, I need to-”

 

His ramblings are paused when Jaebeom grabs him by the wrist, their eyes meeting for a moment.

 

“It's alright, just take a deep breath,” Jaebeom tells him, helping him step out of the confines of the blanket. “I got something for us to eat, that's allowed isn't it?”

 

Mark wants to say no and leave but his stomach grumbles quietly. The idea of eating sounds extremely appealing but the thoughts of work still crowd to the front of his mind. He doesn't want to evoke Chunho’s rath, not this early in the day.

 

“I thought it would be a good start to the morning,” he explains. Mark reluctantly pulls from his grasp,  and heads to the bathroom to splash cool water on his face, calming down a bit. “We've shared dinner now we just need lunch and breakfast, don't you think?”

 

A quick glance outside tells him the sun in still in the early stages of rising, maybe it is just early enough for him to savour the morning and enjoy a nice meal with the general.

 

“Okay,” Mark agrees, biting his lips. “You should have let me go get it for us, at least.”

 

“Nonsense,” Jaebeom says, leading them to sit at the small area they at dinner at last. It's one of the few nice memories he has and maybe Mark is more eager than he'll let on to share another moment with Jaebeom. “Pick whatever you want, I'll eat what you don't.”

 

He huffs of a breath at the older man's words, lifting the platters to reveal steaming hot eggs and steak, with rice and vegetables along with his absolute favourite. It's the inn's best food, if anyone asked him, thick fluffy pancakes surrounded in fruits and begging to be drowned in syrup.

 

“This one is mine,” he says quickly, pulling the platter closer to his seat. Jaebeom laughs at him. “How did you get these? Usually they're gone quickly.”

 

“Luck, maybe,” Jaebeom says. “And a kind hostess.”

 

Mark immediately digs in, chewing happily before meeting Jaebeom's eyes.

 

“Thank you,” Mark says after swallowing, wiping the corners of his mouth with a napkin. “Really, why are you so nice?”

 

On the other side of the table Jaebeom simply shrugs, stuffing his mouth until his cheeks puff out.

 

“I have no reason to not be kind.”

 

It's not exactly the explanation Mark was looking for, even though he doesn't know what else Jaebeom would have said. His words just don't please Mark the way he wanted, but maybe he was just expecting too much from the other man. “Don't think too much, just eat. You don't want your pancakes becoming cold do you?”

 

He says it with a smile and Mark nods along, chest feeling strange.

 

They don't speak as much as they did when they first ate together but it's still quite nice; at least he feels so.

 

He does force Jaebeom to have a bite of his syrupy, fruity pancakes, his face twisting up slightly.

 

“They're _too_ sweet,” He comments, taking a sip of water.

 

“I think you're just old,” Mark giggles, earning a tiny sigh from the elder. Mark would've been worried he upset Jaebeom if he didn't notice the corners of his mouth twist up.

 

After that the comfortable silence resumes.

 

Mark wants to watch Jaebeom eat but that feels a tad too creepy so he decides to look out to the window and towards the horizon, the sun lazily rising as they finish up all the food before them.

 

“I should go start my chores,” Mark says once they've cleaned the remnants of breakfast, Jaebeom having moved to lounge on the bed with Mark at his feet. He looks as tired now as Mark felt last night. “I really enjoyed our time together, though. Thank you for everything.”

 

“You'll come back, won't you?” Jaebeom asks, eyes fluttering open.

 

Mark feels words catch in his throat and all he can do is nod, smiling at the thought. “Good. I'd like to say goodbye to you at least.”

 

“Why? Would you miss me?” Mark smirks feeling a bit playful. “Are we friends now, Jaebeom?”

 

Jaebeom smiles then, sitting up and pushing slightly into Mark’s space. It makes his cheeks go hot but he holds still, waiting to see what the other man will say.

 

“Yes, actually,” Jaebeom tells him quietly, the air turning serious. “I know we've only just met but I consider us close. Don't you?”

 

Mark swallows, taking in all the details that he can of Jaebeom's face while he thinks; his arched brows and broad nose. Pink lips and lovely shaped eyes.

 

Mark has to look away quickly, feeling something bloom in his chest. Does he consider Jaebeom close? How couldn't he? The general has been nothing but completely kind to him and has asked for nothing in return.

 

It's unlike any other interaction he's had with someone else before and he quickly thinks about what kind of effect this man is having on him.

 

“I do.” Mark finally breaths outs. “Perhaps we can become real friends if- if you ever come back.”

 

“Perhaps so,” Jaebeom says when there's a knock at the door.

 

They both turn but no one enters, only a voice ringing out on the other side.

 

“Mark, hurry!” A female voice says, it sounds like Bona. “You're in the kitchen today for lunch!”

 

Mark is quickly knocked out of the false rosy reality Jaebeom has managed to spin around him and he wastes no time standing. He has a job to do, all of this is just work. Nothing more, nothing less, right?

 

“I'll come back once I'm done,” Mark bows, falling back into his role as a host. “Please rest, if you need anything there are workers everywhere to help.”

 

“What if I only want you?” Jaebeom asks, a flirtatious grin on his face. It's so unlike the Jaebeom he's come to know and Mark is sure he flushes red, the older man's pleased laughter is a clear indication of that.

 

It's been so long since Mark’s felt so shy around a man like this and he scoffs in an attempt to seem unaffected, quickly heading out of the door.

 

Mark hears a soft, _“I'll miss you”_ from the hall and wills his racing heart to calm. He knows he's being teased but still…

 

What is warm this feeling inside of him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Are feelings stirring up in both their hearts?  
> I'll be honest and say that this chapter was a bit hard to write and i didn't exactly love it the way I did the first two parts (I hope that doesn't translate in the writing), but still. Praying you guys enjoyed a little filler before the really l good stuff comes! Not really beta-ed so sorry for mistakes and any weird formatting! It's so difficult to edit on my phone :*
> 
> Expect, erm, some light smut in the next chapter.


	4. third, thirty two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter isn't terribly exciting but its important, it sets the tone for everything else. 
> 
> And just a point that I don't know if I clarified but blossom is an inn/bathhouse type deal a la spirited al away.

It's not for a couple of weeks that Jaebeom finally returns to the inn.

 

Mark had almost forgotten about the handsome general with all the inconsiderate pigs that he's had to service in the meanwhile.

 

But when word comes to him that Im is back, and that he's paid for a day and night stay, Mark finds his pulse quickening.

 

He wonders if he's been erased from Jaebeom's mind. It has been a while and Mark is sure it's difficult being a real general, especially during a contentious time like this. He probably meets hundreds of people weekly.

 

It would be understandable if Jaebeom had forgot that Mark existed but deep down he's hoping he made a big enough impact im the older man's life that he couldn't easily be forgotten.   


Chunho had told him that Jaebeom had arrived near mid afternoon, sometime while Mark was busy with BamBam tending to some of the flowers outside. It was some of the easier work, and with the weather as nice as it was, Mark was in an extremely good mood.

 

The sun is lower now, only a while away from setting but Mark is still just as excited to see him, if he's being honest.

 

He runs a hand through his hair, hoping it's not too messy as he makes his way through the corridors and to what has essentially become Jaebeom's room.

  


He knocks twice before sliding the door open, soft smile on his face when he freezes, noticing Jaebeom sprawled across the bed but not alone.

 

“Oh, I- ” Mark's heart skips a beat when he realizes another man sitting beside Jaebeom on the bed. They both turn at his entrance and Mark sees that it's the soldier that always spends time with Youngjae. Jackson, if he remembers correctly. “I didn't mean to interrupt.”

 

“No, wait!” Jackson says, standing with a sheepish expression. “You're Mark, right? Perfect timing.”

 

“Uh, what?” Mark says, trying to comprehend his words. “I am Mark, but…?”

 

“Jackson is itching to leave me,” He hears, eyes flying behind Jackson to Jaebeom. “He's ready to see his lover Youngjae.”

 

“What?! No!” Jackson spins, sounding offended and Mark smiles. The two of them seem close, so comfortable with each other. “Hyung, you know I want to stay and help, it's just that I, uh…”

 

Poor Jackson seems unsure of what to say so he speaks out.

 

“Youngjae has been primping for you all day,” Mark interjects, biting his lip to keep from laughing when Jackson perks up excitedly. “If you want to leave I can attend to General Im.”

 

“Really? Okay!” Jackson practically bounces on his feet, coming over to walk Mark to the bed. “The old man has thrown his back out. We keep telling him that he's not twenty one anymore but he refuses to listen!”

 

“Are you seriously hurt?” Mark asks, looking over Jaebeom worriedly. The general rolls his eyes slightly when Jackson whispers, ‘ _duh he's hurt’_ , so he must not be in that much pain. “I can bring you something for the pain.”

 

“See, hyung? He's such a better nurse than I could be! There's really no reason for us to both be here, right?”

 

“Just go, Jackson,” Jaebeom sighs tiredly. “Don't do anything stupid.”

 

“Youngjae is out in the back,” Mark adds, earning a huge smile from the other before he bounds on out the room like an overzealous puppy.

 

“He's such a handful,” Jaebeom comments quietly. And then after a beat, “I didn't expect to see you today, honestly. I only paid for the room.”

 

“Chunho must've assumed you wanted me included” Mark shrugs, not minding a bit. “Now what did you do to your back?”

 

“I just forget that I'm not as spry as I used to be,” He laughs softly. “I trained too harshly and now I ache, that's all. I promise.”

 

“If you need anything tell me,” Mark goes to untie the front of his robe and Jaebeom let's him. “Let's take this off so you can rest more comfortably.”

 

Mark maneuvers the heavy garment off of him and it's then Mark notices his upper arms and back wrapped in bandages. “Jaebeom, this looks like more than just a back ache!”

 

“You sound like a haggard wife, Mark.” He grins, gripping his hand gently “It happens sometimes, it's just tired muscles. And the wraps help me.”

 

Mark wants to believe him but the knot of worry still lingers in his chest. “I'll get you some water and medicine, okay? Are you hungry?”

 

Jaebeom looks ready to object but thinks better of it, sagging into the pillows Jackson must have stuffed behind him. “It might help to eat.”

 

Mark smiles, wanting to reach out and run his hand across the older’s high cheekbones. “I'll be right back. Don't strain yourself.”

 

He heads out and obtains everything he needs quickly, thanks to the fact that he knows this place like the back of his hand.

 

Mark scavenges the kitchen to find a light snack of breads and jellies along with some medicine that he knows alleviates illness and discomfort.

 

He makes it back to the room in under ten minutes and Jaebeom is still where he left him, looking pleased when Mark enters.

 

He hides his blush by bowing his head, setting aside the food and moving forward to pass Jaebeom the tablets.

 

“Here,” Mark says, slipping the medicine into his hands, helping him down them with a sip of water.

 

“Thank you,” Jaebeom says, wincing slightly when he moves to place the cup on the bedside table.

 

“So stubborn,” Mark huffs, finally letting himself touch Jaebeom, combing his hands through soft black tresses.

 

“I'm not,” he pouts. “I just don't need anyone waiting hand and foot on me.”

 

“There isn't anything wrong with getting help. And I want to help you.” Mark explains. “You'll only hurt yourself more if you push me away, old man.”

 

“You've helped enough.” Jaebeom grumbles. He's stubborn indeed but Mark finds it all endearing. “I just need sleep.”

 

He moves again, hissing quietly when Mark decides he's had enough.

 

“Oh stop,” Mark says, smacking him lightly on the thigh to avoid his bandaged areas. “I'm helping whether you like it or not.”

 

He removes the mountain of pillows behind Jaebeom, slowly easing him onto his back watching his face twist. “If you could move I'd advise you take a hot bath. Or maybe- can you turn around?”

 

“What?” Jaebeom asks, confused at his words.  “Why?”

 

“I can give you a massage,” Mark suggests happily. Bammie taught me how and he's amazing. I think it'll help you.”

 

“Mark, I don't think that's the best.”

 

“Pleaseee,” Mark says, clasping his hands together. “I want to help, after everything you've done for me.”

 

Jaebeom still looks hesitant so Mark adds on, “And if this does help you feel better then you won't have to have people waiting on you, right? You can be independent again.”

 

That has the older inhaling deeply, eyeing Mark considerably.

 

Mark already knows he's won and he smiles, feeling victorious. But is he happy because he's helping Jaebeom or because he gets to lay hands on his skin? Maybe it's both.  

 

“And you call me stubborn,” Jaebeom says as Mark helps him turn over to his stomach, groaning and gripping a pillow under his head. “I bet you always get what you want.”

 

Mark only laughs, double checking Jaebeom is lying comfortably before moving to sit near his lower back, mostly on his bum. “Does this hurt? Tell me if I'm hurting you.”

 

“You're fine,” Jaebeom says. “You can take off the bandages too, just be gentle with me.”

 

Mark hums, appreciatively eyeing Jaebeom's expansive shoulders and tanned skin, trying to count all the moles and scars he has before delicately untying the cloths wrapped around his torso.

 

He doesn't seem to have any wounds which helps Mark breath easier. They must just be there to help support him and ease the tension from his back.

 

“Is the pain mostly here?” Mark asks quietly, running his fingers down Jaebeom's back and over the curve of his spine.

 

“Yes,” Jaebeom sighs. “I've had back problems for a while now. If you manage to help me now I think I'll have to take you along with me.”

 

“I'll do my very best then,” Mark comments, pretending his heart isn't pounding in his chest.

 

He moves gently off Jaebeom to grab oil from the bedside drawer, it's usually used for something more intimate but it should be fine to use as a massage oil, right? It smells of cherries and Mark spills a fair amount onto his hands and quickly moves back to his position on top of the general.

 

“It might be cool,” Mark says, running his hands over every inch of skin he can see, swallowing at how lovely Jaebeom's skin looks tanned and glistening.

 

Mark wastes no time kneading his fingers into Jaebeom’s flesh, enjoying the immediate sounds the older let's out.

 

BamBam taught him all the best ways to massage people, ranging from intimate, pleasurable massages to technique's more suited for the body and muscle relief like the one he's doing now.

 

He takes his time rubbing deep circles into Jaebeom’s shoulder blades, slowly moving his way down and pressing outwards until he feels the muscle underneath the skin turn pliant.

 

All the while Jaebeom groans into his pillow, occasionally telling Mark to go harder or to focus on a specific area.

 

“ _Mark_ ,” Jaebeom drags out.

 

The sound of his name slipping out of Jaebeom’s mouth so delicate and sensual has heat shooting straight down his spine and into more private areas.

 

Mark pauses slightly.

 

Now wouldn't be the best time to get aroused, especially sitting on top of Jaebeom. He bites his lip, trying to focus more on the way his fingers are working instead of the noises Jaebeom is making.

 

“Fuck.”

 

“A- am I hurting you?” Mark finally asks, swallowing nervously. “Should we take a break?”

 

“Yes,” Jaebeom says, followed by a quick, “Wait, no.”

 

Mark shifts forward to hear Jaebeom better, the older having turned his face into the pillow when he suddenly feels Jaebeom's hips rock forward followed by another deep groan.

 

 _Oh_.

 

Marks ears heat up quickly and he goes to move off of Jaebeom.

 

“I- I just… give me a minute,” Jaebeom whispers. “I need to relax.”

 

His cheeks are pink from where Mark is standing and the idea that Jaebeom was rutting into the mattress, secretly aroused underneath him has his blood pooling south.

 

“Turn over,” Mark hears himself say. Jaebeom looks up then, confusion and worry clear in his eyes but Mark can't help it.

 

He wants. Wants more than he ever has.

 

He helps Jaebeom flip onto his back and feels his face flush completely when he sees Jaebeom hard and straining in his pants, the outline of his cock obvious and inviting.  

 

“Yah, Mark,” Jaebeom starts, “Its nothing. It just- “

 

“It just felt good?” Mark questions, eyes flickering from his pants to his eyes.

 

Jaebeom reluctantly nods and Mark licks his lips, “I can suck you off.”

 

“Mark… ” Jaebeom says, eyes widening and throat bobbing. “You don't - ”

 

Mark doesn't bother listening to what else Jaebeom says, slinking forward to sit near Jaebeom's legs, the heat inside of him building.

 

He doesn't know where this sudden burst of confidence comes from but all Mark knows is that in this moment he truly want Jaebeom.

 

“I want to do it,” Mark admits, running his hand along Jaebeom's erection, eliciting a surprised gasp when he moves down to mouth over the fabric. “I want to taste you. And it will help you relax, too.”

 

Jaebeom looks down at him wearily, eyes dark before he lets out a soft, “Fuck, okay.”

  
  
Mark opens the front of Jaebeom's pants as delicately as he can. Their eyes meeting when he looks up, a flush running up his neck to his cheeks and ears.

 

Jaebeom clenches his jaw as he watches Mark, his breathing more shallow. It all makes him more nervous than it should but he focuses on pulling Jaebeom's erect cock out of his pants, his own breath coming out quickly.

 

He's bigger than Mark would have expected but not enormous which is good. The tip is a deep pink and Mark licks across the head, gathering the precum gathered there.  
  
Jaebeom sighs deeply, throwing his head back into the pillows.   
  
His hand is barely slick from the massage oil but he pumps Jaebeom's length a few times, twisting his wrist and enjoying the weight of the general in his hands before leaning onto his forearms and seeing how much he can actually fit into his mouth.   
  
He can only get about half way down and he decides to start sucking then, hollowing out his cheeks and bobbing his head up and down slowly, letting saliva build in his mouth.

 

He can feel Jaebeom pulsing occasionally and he finds that he's growing hard himself.

 

It's that signature sensation in the pits of his stomach, tingling downwards into more intimate areas. He doesn't usually enjoy doing this with his clients. It's just a job, and he completes it as fast as he can, but now? That's definitely not the case.

 

This time he feels the need to do extremely well.  
  
Above him Jaebeom continues to groan lightly, letting out quiet _‘fuck'_ 's and bucking upwards.   
  
It makes Mark feels warm knowing the effect he's having but he knows that he can do better. He pulls back, letting his tongue trail along the underside of Jaebeom's thick cock, tongue tracing the vein underneath while still pumping along.

 

Jaebeom's gotten wetter and a bit messy with all his spit but he seems to be enjoying it immensely.   
  
“Does it feel good?” Mark asks, Jaebeom glances back at him, eyes hazy and lust filled. He licks his lips and nods, putting out a hand to run over Mark’s bottom lip.   
  
“Your mouth is already going so red,” He murmurs, almost sounding amazed. “I won't last long.”   
  
“It's okay,” Mark quickly says, enjoying the feeling of Jaebeom delicately trailjng his hand from his mouth up to his hairline, tucking away the loose strands. “I just want to make you feel good.”   
  
“You are,” Jaebeom assures him softly, his words  making Mark both blush and twitch beneath his robe. "You feel so good around me, baby boy."   
  
Mark nods, the praise going to his head. He turns his attention back to the cock in front of him, spitting on the head and watching as it slowly drips down.

 

He leans forward again, relaxing his throat and jaw as he slowly works his way down, alternating between sucking and flicking his tongue around every inch of heated skin; finally pulling back to lick around the swollen head again, kissing away some cum before feeling comfortable enough to let Jaebeom slide completely down his throat,   
  
“Oh _fuuuck_ ,” Mark hears before his hair is getting yanked on, the back of his throat being slammed into. Mark squeezes his eyes shut, pulling off with a cough while Jaebeom pants, “I'm so sorry, Mark. I didn't mean to.”   
  
“Don't worry,” Mark says swallowing thickly, rubbing his throat. “It only hurt a little.”   
  
“Shit, Mark.”Jaebeoms face twists in concern. “I- ”   
  
“Hush,” Mark says, recovering as fast, if not faster as he would with any other client. “I can do it longer, just thrust softly, okay?”   
  
“I will,” Jaebeom agrees quickly and quietly, eyes transfixed on Mark’s every move, his fingers moving to wipe the excess drool around the younger’s mouth.   
  
He methodically takes Jaebeom back into his mouth, moving up and down into a steady rhythm that has him twitching, slowly moving his hips upwards into Mark’s warm and accepting mouth.   
  
It's hot.

 

Hotter than any other experience that Mark has had and he's not even on the receiving end. He's practically wet with precum in his thin briefs and if he weren't so intent on pleasing Jaebeom thoroughly, he'd have already tugged himself free to find release for himself.  
  
But he can tell just how gone Jaebeom is already, and the promise of seeing the older man spasm and gasp underneath him is much more tempting than just cumming.

 

So he places one hand firm at the base of Jaebeom's cock and moves so that he's just sucking on the tip, enjoying the taste of cum and the warmth Jaebeom exudes.   
  
It's quiet except for the rather lewd noises his mouth makes around and both their heavy breathing.

 

“I- I don't know why I thought you were innocent,” Jaebeom says and when Mark looks up he finds he's being watched intently. “You're amazing.”

  


Mark doesn't usually get words like this during his sessions and he'll admit it feels good. Mark pulls off with a pop and sends a lustful gaze back to the older.

 

“I'm only like this for you, general.” Mark smiles playfully, laughing a bit. He only hopes that he doesn't look like a complete mess.

 

Jaebeom scoffs softly, almost unbelieving, murmuring, _“You'll be the death of me,”_. It's almost so quiet that Mark doesn't hear.

 

Mark licks from the base all along the back to the red tip, immediately falling back into the moment.   
  
Jaebeom is a quiet mess on the bed, his legs attempting to spread open further for Mark to have more room and he smiles, wondering if his pain is gone and forgotten already.   
  
Mark thinks about pulling Jaebeom's pants lower so that he can fondle the older man's balls, enhancing all the sensations that he's feeling but as he's licking at the slit he finally feels Jaebeom tense underneath him, wetness hitting against his cheek and lips.

 

He flinches away slightly but his hands continue moving so that he can milk the older man though his orgasm.

 

He must have been sexually deprived with how much cum shoots out, Mark’s chest heating at the thought the he just got Jaebeom off on a blowjob alone.   
  
“Shit, Mark, I'm sorry,” Mark hears before a hand is wiping some of the cum off of his face. “I meant to warn you.”

 

“It's alright,” Mark tells him, licking the corner of his mouth, tasting nothing but Jaebeom. “Lay back and let me get a wet cloth.”

 

Mark quickly moves to the bathroom, catching sight of his unruly hair and spit sicken, swollen lips as he grabs a small towel. He looks rough but not terrible. And combing his fingers through his fringe makes him look less disheveled, thankfully.

 

He wets and wipes his face clean before wetting the rag again to go clean Jaebeom off, but he has to pause when he walks back to the main room.   


It seems Jaebeom is completely passed out on the bed, softening dick still hanging out of his pants.

 

Mark is almost in disbelief, listening to the general snore lightly, but in all honestly it wouldn't be the first time this has happened to him.

 

He laughs, thinking that Jaebeom really is an old man as he tucks his dick back into his pants, pulling the sheets over his uncovered chest and sweeping his sweat matted hair from his forehead.

 

Mark thinks about sneaking under the warm covers himself but thinks better of it. He feels something different with Jaebeom and he thinks maybe things between them would be taken best slowly.

 

Well as slow as they can considering what just happened. Mark touches his still puffy lips, feeling warm again.

 

He's not hard anymore but Mark knows that when he goes to bathe tonight memories of Jaebeom and the noises he made will float back to his mind.

 

His eyes quickly scan the room, making sure nothing is out of place before deciding to head out.

 

He walks in with pink cheeks and a smile, looking up to find his friends eyeing him curiously.

 

“I didn't expect you two here,” Mark says, dropping into the bed happily.

 

“Well this is our room too,” Bam rolls his eyes, looking Mark up and down. “What's up with you, you're looking all dreamy?”

 

“Nothing is up we me,” Mark shoots off, evading the question. “But I do want to know what's happening between Youngjae and his lover boy.”

 

That has BamBam squawking in delight, both of them immediately jumping to Youngjae's obvious crush on Jackson. Gossiping about how close the two have gotten and even how loud the two of them can be at night.

 

He thinks quickly back to BamBam’s question, wondering if he should have simply answered but he thinks he did the right thing. He wants to keep him and Jaebeom to himself.

 

At least for now.   


 

↹↹↹

 

He practically bolts up from the bed, drenched in sweat and feeling entirely too confined wherever he is.

 

It’s pure instinct that has him rising up and pushing at everything that he touches, trying to find some air because he just can't _breath_.

 

He can hear things fall and break but it doesn't register in his mind. Nothing does until his feet catch on something and he finds himself falling straight into the floor, body slamming down heavily.

 

Jaebeom whines pitifully, heart pounding through his chest, the sound of blood rushing through his body almost overwhelming.

 

“Please,” Jaebeom whispers, curling in on himself, his elbows braced against the floor, barely grounding him to reality.

 

His ears ring, no matter how hard he pushes his fingers into his eardrums, the sounds of screaming and crying and booming all around him.

 

He just wants them to _stop_.

 

Why won't they just stop?

 

He doesn't even know where he is but he's sure that he needs to go, to get out of here as fast as he can.

 

He peeks his eyes open and doesn't see what he expects.

 

There aren't any people dying, crying out to him. None of his men are around, pleading for him to save them. There aren't cannons shooting out around him. No chaos. Nothing.

 

Just an empty room bathed in moonlight.

 

Not empty exactly. A room with a bed and table, adjoining bathroom that he can spot from his place on the floor.

 

He looks back to the mattress, noticing how the sheets and pillows have gathered on the floor. It's then he remembers.

 

Remembers warm lips and soft brown eyes looking up at him.

 

Mark.

 

Of course.

 

Now he remembers.

 

Jaebeom's breath comes back to him slowly then, and he takes deep calming gulps of air through his mouth, his body relaxing from its tense state.  
  
He's just at the inn. _Blossom_.

 

Jaebeom rolls over to his back, listening to the sound of the wind blowing prettily outside.

 

“ _Everything is okay_ ,” he reminds himself out loud, eyes still passively scanning the room.  

 

It seems Mark left sometime while he slept, and he isn't sure if he's glad or not.

 

Maybe he's glad that Mark didn't have to see him in this state. The only other person who's witnessed it is Jackson and Jaebeom knows that he was scared shitless. Probably thinking that Jaebeom was trying to kill him.

 

He doesn't want to know how Mark would have reacted to his outburst.

  


But deep down, where he keeps all his secrets, he feels a bit empty. Sad even.

 

Sad that he didn't have someone there to comfort him.

  


He suddenly feels scared again, hearing the crying again until he realizes that it's _him_ who's crying.

 

 _“What's wrong with me?”_ Jaebeom asks softly, no one around to answer him. He can feel the tears fall down his cheeks and he hates how it.

 

What is wrong with him?

 

He doesn't know.

 

Jaebeom lifts his head, repeatedly knocking it against the wooden floor boards, his fingers pressing harshly into his eyes, desperately trying to keep the tears at bay.

  


He just doesn't fucking know

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how was that everyone? Intense? Surprising? The next part is expected to be LONG so it might take a tad longer to pump out. But besides that you guys already got me to 100 kudos and almost 1k hits?? Thank you so much, seriously. 
> 
> And another tidbit, I've been seriously considering putting out a markson fic, if anyone would be interested? I'm thinking of doing a rich-ceo/ paid for omega au because apparently I love writing about unfair power dynamics! I just love Mark being loved (and maybe dominated) okay!

**Author's Note:**

> I only proofread once so if there any mistakes, I'm sorry! Comments would be greatly appreciated 


End file.
